


The Fall Of Dr. Wily

by VicDJ203



Series: Ruby-Spears MegaMan season 3 [1]
Category: Mega Man (Cartoon 1994)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicDJ203/pseuds/VicDJ203
Summary: I wanted a third season of the show so I wrote it myself.This season is going to focus a lot more on Proto and his relationships with his family. Without D.r Wily around, will he
Series: Ruby-Spears MegaMan season 3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161125
Kudos: 1





	1. Part 1

We start at Dr. Wily's lab as he's drumming up another plan to destroy Dr. Light and his do-gooder robots. This time, however, things will go differently. Dr. Wily is sick of his bots' constant failures and decided they need extra help.

Proto Man: You almost done, doc? Im gettin' tired of handing you things.

Wily: Almost done. This will stop that lousy Mega Man.

Proto Man: Just because you build more junk doesn't mean your plan'll work.

Dr. Wily: Silence! It's done mwhehehehe.

Fade out and cut to Dr. Light's lab where he and his robot children are working on upgrading a weather machine. 

Dr. Light: Once we have this up and running, we'll be able to manipulate the weather more accurately. Still, I wonder if I should make this at all. Dr. Wily-

Mega Man: Dr. Wily won't be a problem. I won't let him anywhere near your lab!

Dr. Light: Good. The weather device is complete. We need to get this to the scientists in California. Don't let Dr. Wily get his hands on it. This device can save lives or destroy cities. It must never fall into the wrong hands.

Roll: Don't worry Dr. Light, we'll get it to Cali safely!

Fade to Mega Man and Roll in the Light Carrier, on their way to California. Everything seems fine until the carrier takes a direct hit. It's Dr. Wily and his Skull Carrier. Mega heads out on Rush and shoots for the carrier's engine. Before he can take the shot he and Rush are blown out of the sky by an unusually strong plasma blast. The culprit heads down after him alone.

Proto Man: Hey! What about me, Doc?

Wily: What ABOUT you?

Proto jumps out of the carrier despite Dr. Wily's objections. He is greeted to a scene of Mega, injured and lying down, rush completely out cold, and Wily's new robot, Bass, standing over them.

Proto Man: Hey! Mega Man is mine!

He shoots Bass in the back of the head. It has virtually no effect.

Bass: I thought Wily told you to stay put, Prototype.

Proto Man: No one kills my brother but me! 

Bass: Normally I'd be all for giving weaklings my scraps but this isn't your fight anymore.

Mega Man gets up without Bass noticing and kicks him to the ground. Wily, in a fit of rage, sends Gutsman and Cutman down to stop Proto. Gutsman grabs Proto and holds him back while Cutman tries to help by throwing scissor blades. His blades end up hitting Bass instead, leading to him blasting Cut and Guts down. This is enough of a distraction for Mega Man. He low sweeps Bass and blasts him till he's weak. Wily, even more furious and frustrated, calls for a retreat.

Back at Wily's fortress, the Dr is handing out scoldings to everyone involved in today's failure.

Dr. Wily: You INCOMPETENT BAFOONS! I would have won if it weren't for you metallic mistakes!

Cutman: You told us to help.

Dr. Wily: I said to stop Proto Man, NOT THROW SCISSORS! And you, Proto, what were you thinking!?

Proto Man: He's MY brother. I have to destroy him.

Dr. Wily: I've had it with your disobedience! Your incompetence! You failure to do the SIMPLEST TASKS! I've learned to make better robots, robots like Bass. I am turning you all into scrap metal and using your parts to built better bots!

Cutman: You can't do that!

Proto Man: No Cutman, let's just go.

Dr. Wily: Yes- get out of here. Your last order from me is to wait for me to turn you to scrap. Can you do that? Is it too hard for you?

Proto Man: Sure. We can do that.

The three robot masters leave and Proto calls all the others to talk. Proto tells all of Wily's bots that he plans on turning them to scrap. It takes some convincing from Cut and Guts for everyone to believe it's true. Proto tells everyone they have they have to run and going into hiding. They should all be split up so if one of them is found, the rest won't be.

Fade back to Mega and Roll, who are staying at a motel to recharge their batteries for a few hours before resuming their trip early in the morning. Just as they're about to go to bed, they hear a knock at their door. Cautiously, Roll opens the door and is taken back by Proto Man standing in front of her. She goes to slam the door but he stops it with his foot then pushes it open.

Proto Man: I know how this looks but I'm not here to attack you.

Roll: Yeah right! This is a trick and I'm not falling for it.

Proto Man: I promise I'm alone. I just need your help with something.

Mega Man: Roll, open the door. Proto, put your hands up where I can see them.

The two do as he says as Mega pulls out his buster and points it at Proto.

Proto Man: C'mon bro, is this really necessary? I've already got my hands up.

Mega leans over to Roll and tells her to search outside for any "hidden traps". Proto assures them she won't find anything, however this turns out to be wrong. Roll finds Cut man, Guts man, and Snake Man hiding in the nearby brush, to Proto's surprise. Roll drags the three inside and questioning begins.

Proto Man: What are you doing here?!

Gutsman: We followed you.

Cutman: Yeah. We wanted to stay safe so Snake Man suggested we for a pack.

Proto Man: You idiots! You were supposed to spread out and hide, not group up and get immediately caught!

Mega Man: You got some explaining to do. All of you.

Fade out and back in.

Proto Man: So that's why we're on the run.

Roll: Wily replacing you? Never thought I'd see that happen.

Mega Man: Why should I believe you?

Proto Man: I don't have time for you to believe me! Wily's probably gonna hunt us down for our parts so we need a place to hide.

Roll: *whispers to Mega Man* If he's telling the truth, they're no longer working for Wily. We could use them on our side.

Mega Man: And if this is a trap?

Roll: We can keep a better eye on them at Dr. Light's.

Mega Man: Alright you four! I'll let you hide at Dr. Light's lab on ONE condition! When we get there, you'll all have to wear trackers.

Guts Man: What?! No way!

Proto Man: YES way. We don't have much of a choice. Alright, little bro, we'll do it.

Transition to Dr. Light's lab. Proto just finished explaining the situation while Dr. Light was making those tracking devices.

Dr. Light: My, that IS quite the predicament. Here you are, your tracking devices.

Snake Man: And how long will we be wearing thesssssssse?

Mega Man: Until we can trust you not to go running off back to Wily.

Dr. Light: I'm afraid I have to agree. As fond as I am of the idea you aren't against us, I can't take any chances.

Proto Man: Come on, Light. Don't you have a soft spot for me? Sure I lied that one time but I'm serious this time.

Dr. Light: I am glad you're home, even if it isn't on your own terms, But I won't fall for the boy who cried wolf.

Mega Man: Or the robot who cried "I wanna be a family again".

Proto looks to his brother but stops himself from commenting. The emergency alarm suddenly goes off. Mega looks to the map and sees an attack in progress. Mega hops on Rush and prepares to head out, until Proto begs to join him. Mega orders him to stay put then heads off. Roll follows close behind. Cut to the scene of the destruction. Building lay in ruin. Dust and debris fill the air. The heroic trio land and arm themselves.

Mega Man: Wily! I know this is your doing! Come out!

???: I finally get to meet the Mega Man himself.

Mega Man: who's there!

From the dust a tall robot emerges. His armor is black and gray with yellow highlights. Fin-like protrusions sit ontop his helmet.

Roll: who're you?

???: The name's Bass. I've been dying to meet you. Well, more like the city's dying to meet you.

Mega Man: Prepare to be pounded!

Bass: I'd watch what you say, little man!

Mega runs up and goes for a punch. Bass catches it and throws Mega over him. Mega shoots, but his plasma cannon has no effect! Roll throws a rock to distract Bass so her brother can get to a better position. Bass fires at her and the direct hit sends her to the ground.

Mega Man: Roll!

Bass: Where do you think YOU'RE going!?

Bass grabs Mega by the neck and holds him off the ground.

Bass: You never stood a chance, little man. Time to send you to the scrapyard!

Bass aims his arm cannon right at Mega's face and charges for an attack. Before he can fire, he recoils and drops Mega. He and Bass both turn to see Proto Man fired the shot!

Bass: Ah, the traitor. 

Proto lunges at Bass and latches onto him. This give Mega the chance to see if Roll is okay. Her charge is low but otherwise, she's fine. He rejoins the fight with Proto and starts charging his cannon. Proto is on the ground, pointing his cannon his Bass's chest. Bass is too distracted to notice Mega coming up behind him.

Bass: you think your puny weapons can stop me?

Mega: No, but OURS will!

Mega and Proto fire their charge shots at once. Bass takes damage and falls over, shocked. He fires at a still standing building and it starts to collapse towards him. Mega and Proto grab Roll and run one way, while Bass runs to other. When the building hits the ground, thick dust fills the air. They lose sight of Bass.

Proto Man: Crap! He got away.

Mega Man: I told you to stay at the lab!

Proto Man: And let you two get destroyed? A thank you would be nice.

Mega Man: …Thank you.

Proto Man: So that's Wily's ultimate project.

Mega Man: We need to get back to the lab and charge Roll. Then you can tell me all about this "ultimate project".

Later at Dr. Light's lab, Proto begins to explain to everyone what he knows of Wily's plan.

Proto Man: He kept saying he was gonna build a bot to destroy Mega Man but he always says that. Though, he was asking some bots to dig up random materials. He talked about getting rid of some of us but I didn't take him seriously. He's always threatening to dismantle us.

Mega Man: Where are the other bots now?

Proto Man: I don't know, I told them to scatter. These three are the only ones who don't listen.

Guts Man: HEY! I was only followin' Snake Man!

Snake Man: Well I wassssss following Cut Man!

Cut Man: Guts told me we should follow Proto Man!

Guts Man: DID NOT!

Cut Man: Did to!

Snake Man: Ssssilencccce! It doesssn't matter!

Roll: I agree with Snake Man, which I never thought I'd do. It doesn't matter who did what. We need to find the other Robot Masters before Wily!

Mega Man: Why would Wily go looking for them if he was just gonna replace them?

Proto Man: So what Roll suggested doesn't happen. Doc doesn't want you 'do-gooders' getting any more help.

Mega Man: Alright, we'll split up into pairs and search for them. Roll, you go with Cut Man. Proto and I will pair up, and Rush, you take care of Guts Man and Snake Man.

Guts Man: You're pairin' me up witha metallic mut?

Mega Man: You shouldn't talk about Snake man like that.

Guts Man: Why you littl-

Proto Man: Knock it off, big guy! Just go look for your pals and stay outta trouble.

Guts Man huffs and falls into line. The pairs head off in search for the missing Robot Masters.  
Meanwhile, at Dr. Wily's fortress,

Bass: YOU said I'd be untouchable! Look at all these scratches!

Dr. Wily: I'll have you fixed up in no time.

Bass: Well fix me up now! I wanna destroy those two for making me look stupid.

Dr. Wily: You vill do no such thing.

Bass: What?! So I make one tactical retreat and now I'm NOT ALLOWED to do what you made me for?!

Dr. Wily: Vill you stop your shouting! If you vant to beat that Mega Man and his traitorous brother, you need to find the rest of my army! My Robot Masters have run off and you vill find them before Dr. Light gets his mits on them!

Bass: Ok well fix me up for that!

Dr. Wily: In a moment! Just sit there and let me finish.

Dr. Wily puts something on Bass. A small chip that sends a tingle through Bass' body.

Dr. Wily: This vill help you get my bots back. Touch them an upload the virus in your system to theirs. They vill do anything you say.

Bass: Sweet! Later, doc!


	2. Part 2

We return to Dr. Light's lab, now inhabited but more familiar faces. Roll and Cut Man returned with Ring Man, Wood Man, and Crystal Man.

Ring Man: Like, thanks for giving us a hideout, Light.

Crystal Man: I can't believe I fought for that scumbag only for him to throw me away.

Wood Man: He didn't throw us out, we ran away.

Crystal Man: Why do you think we ran?

Wood Man: …Oh.

Rush, Guts Man, and Snake Man return with Ice Man and Air Man.

Guts Man: Hehe, good boy! This pup is pretty tough!

Snake Man: We ran into sssssome trouble. Nothing we couldn't handle.

Ice Man: If by "handle" you mean get Dark Man captured, then yeah! It went swimmingly.

Guts Man: It's not MY fault! That black bot did some weird touchy thing and Dark Man started zapping me!

Roll: Wait, black robot? That might've been Bass! Where is he now?!

Snake Man: How are we ssssupposed to know?

Ice Man: Why do you care so much? If he comes here, we'll kick his-

Roll: Mega Man hasn't come back yet and I'm not getting a reply!

Cut Man: You don't think?

Fade to Mega and Proto in an old, dusty warehouse.

Mega Man: Are you sure Elec Man will be here?

Proto Man: This is where Doc would send us for stakeouts sometimes. There's a jewelry store nearby.

Mega Man: I never got any reports of Wily robbing a jewelry store.

Proto Man: That's because Doc's plans were overly complicated and we'd never even make it to the store!

???: We almost made it one time!

Mega Man: Who's there!

???: *whispering* shut up you dolt!

Proto Man: Quit hiding, drillbits.

Elec Man: Sorry, we had to make sure that tough robot was gone.

Mega Man: You mean Bass?

Bomb Man: Yeah! He did something to Fire Man, Drill Man, AND Shadow Man!

Elec Man: We hid here to come up with a plan.

Proto Man: Well we've got a plan for you. Head over to Dr. Light's lab and hide there instead.

Bomb Man: No way! We want our comrades back!

Elec Man: Wily is gonna turn them to scrap just like you said!

Bomb Man: Let's BLOW UP HIS FORTRESS!

Proto Man: Woah! Slow down, pal. Do you wanna be scrap too? No? I didn't think so. Now follow us!

Mega Man: Wait, what did Bass do?

Elec Man: I don't know he… touched them. Then their eyes went all fritzy and they started attacking us.

Mega Man: Listen, we need to get back to the lab. My communication signal keeps going out and it's not safe here.

Elec Man: Alright. Lead the way.

The four head back to Dr. Light's lab to find Roll was worried about him. He explain what Elec told him which only justifies Roll's worrying. Dr. Light explains that it sounds like a virus and something needs to be done quick.

Dr. Light: A quick-spreading virus like that could be devastating. Not only to robots, but all machines.

Proto Man: I'm a little fond of Bomb Man's idea.

Mega Man: We are NOT blowing up Wily's fortress!

Dr. Light: I'm with Mega Man, that plan is too risky. I'll wip up an anti-virus software that can be transmitted via touch. Once it's finished, we'll come up with a plan.

Proto is visably irritated he has to wait but doesn't object. The rescued bots all find a place to settle and goof off. They play cards and make jokes as the sun falls behind the horizon. Proto doesn't get involved, instead sneaking around and staying quiet. It doesnt take long for Mega to notice and step in.

Mega Man: What're you up to?

Proto Man: Why do you always think I'm up to something?

Mega Man: Because you always are.

Proto Man: Well you got me there. Don't tell Light, but I have a plan. We can place a bunch of explosives around Wily's lair without him knowing.

Mega Man: Wouldn't he notice us?

Proto Man: I know that place like the inside of my helmet. I could break in, hang out for a couple days, and leave without Doc ever knowing I was there!

Mega Man: If you're such a stealth master, how come I spotted you almost Immediately?

Proto Man: 'Cause you're you. Wanna help?

Mega Man: Just one more question. Why are you so eager to get rid of Wily? You were his right hand man-bot.

Proto Man: I don't care about that old bag of loose screws! He wants to be a loonatic, he'll have to do it with no help and no base. Now are you in or are you out?

Mega Man: …I'm in.

Proto Man: Great. You're definitely the smartest idiot here.

Mega and Proto sneak out that night and head for Dr. Wily's evil fortress. The arrive and scope the place out from a distance. Proto gives Mega a confirming nod then the two head off. They make their way around, keeping eyes out for any bots. Proto makes a hole in the wall to climb through while Mega stays outside and plants the explosives. Proto creeps around and makes his way to Wily's lab. No bots except Bass, who looks unimaginably bored. More slinking around brings the red bot to a room where all the captured robot masters are turned off and lined up.

Proto Man: *calls Mega over communications* Ok I found them. They're all off.

Mega Man: Good. Be careful bringing them out.

Proto barely nudges Crash Man before Dr. Wily's old, scolding voice calls to him. He turns to see Wily and Bass blocking the way he came in.

Dr. Wily: Vhat do you think you're doing?!

Proto Man: Just checkin' out your collection now that everybot finally realized how crazy you are and ran.

Dr. Wily: Don't think I don't know YOU vere the one who told them to run!

Proto Man: YOU were gonna turn us to scrap for this clown!

Bass: I can have him in pieces in a good 30 seconds. Whadda ya say?

Dr. Wily: Proto, you fool. I vasn't going to turn you to scrap! Only those pathetic robots who FAILED me over and over! You and Bass are my greatest creations!

Proto pauses for a moment before a blast comes through the roof. In drops Mega Man!

Proto Man: Bro! I told you to stay outside!

Mega Man: *points buster at Wily* Things were too quite so I knew something was up.

Dr. Wily: *to Bass* You know vhat to do.

Dr. Wily leave the room and Bass lunges at Mega Man. He and Proto dodge, leaving Crash Man to take the hit. Mega reaches out to help him, but Proto takes his arm and runs for the exit. Bass is much faster then them, unfortunately. He almost gets his hands on Mega before Proto remotely detonates the explosives. The shaking is enough to throw Bass off balance and allow the brothers to escape. They make it out in time to see the fortress crumble to the earth. Wily does manage to escape is his skull carrier but without his lab, he's rendered useless.


End file.
